Patch - 2017.11.22
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- BINGO Event *After participating in BINGO game, players can now lock the numbers from previous rounds that they were active within the same BINGO game. (For example, if players participate on the 4th, 5th and 6th round of the 2nd game and they forget to check the board to lock any numbers, they can now lock numbers from 4th and 5th round while participating in the 6th round of the 2nd game) *Rewards adjustment: **Basic Reward for the 1st round of the 3rd game (4.00 PM ~ 4.30 PM) changed to Skin Card - Holy Grail War Series (Big) (5in1) ( ). *Reset function adjustments: **Players can now reset 5 times per day: ***1st & 2nd times are free. ***3rd time costs 100 gold coins. ***4th time costs 300 gold coins. ***5th time costs 500 gold coins. ---- Eternal Arena Items *''UNIQUE Passive'' adjustment: **'Old Effect: '''When destroying an enemy's Observer Ward ( ), Infrared Observer Ward ( ) or Surveillance Ward ( ), grants a free charge on this item, stacking up to 5 (Observer Stone) / 7 (Insight Stone) charges. **'New Effect: When destroying an enemy's Observer Ward ( ) or Infrared Observer Ward ( ), grants 25 additional gold coins. When destroying an enemy's Surveillance Ward ( ), grants 10 additional gold coins. ---- '''Heroes *''Aphotic Shield W: ''Base value of shield effect adjusted from 60/100/140/180/220 -> 60/105/150/195/240 *''Frostmourne E: ''Each basic attack on an enemy hero reduces cooldown of Aphotic Shield W by 1 second. *''Borrowed Time R: ''Healing effect adjusted from 2% maximum Health -> 2%/3%/4% maximum Health *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''The effectiveness of Movement Speed debuff reduced from 50% -> 30% *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''Within Frenzy state, adjusted the time when this skill enters cooldown from "upon activating the skill" -> "after the 3rd folding fan is thrown" *''Deadly Ninja Bees (Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi) R: ''Bonus damage while within Frenzy state reduced from 50% -> 20% *Base Health increased from 580 -> 642 *Health Growth increased from 75 per level -> 86 per level *Base Movement Speed increased from 290 -> 295 *''GUNDAM: ''Removed the ability to reset basic attacks upon casting High Energy Beam Rifle Q / Super Lacerta Beam Saber Q at level 11. *''High Energy Beam Rifle Q: ''The effectiveness of the bonus Movement Speed buff after switching to Freedom mode reduced from 35% -> 15% *''Ventriloquism E: ''This skill is no longer affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *''UNIQUE Active'' adjustment: **'Old Effect: '''When receiving damage, uses your Mana to absorb the damage. Each 1 Mana can absorb 1 damage. **'New Effect: When receiving damage, uses your Mana to absorb the damage. Each 2 - Level x 0.06 Mana can absorb 1 damage. ---- '''Ikkitousen *''Data Conversion E: ''In U.R.F mode, this ability has a built-in 7 second interval to apply shield effect on allied heroes. ---- Item Mall Skins *Sold Itsuka Kotori's skin - Moe is Justice / School Uniform (萌即正义) after the update. *Added Himura Kenshin's skin - Okita Souji (冲田总司) to the game system, the skin, gold coins and title will be distributed to all players who brought a pre-order ticket from WCA 3rd Season event on 29 November 2017. **Players who brought a pre-order ticket from WCA 3rd Season event after 29 November 2017 will obtain all rewards in the next day after their purchase. ---- Game Optimization *In Game Setting, added System Voice (系统语音) to the Sound Setting (音效设置). After the update, the sound will be automatically set at 100%. *Replaced the voice set of Nero Claudius's skin - Mythology Mystic Code of Emperor ( ) *Replaced the voice set of Kikyou's skin - Higurashi Kagome ( ) ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed an abnormal problem when players had detection ability from both Cat's Eye Titanium Necklace and Cat's Eye Potion. ---- ----